A Fish out of Water
by radioactivecat
Summary: Cat gets a letter from J-F with good news but Frank feels secretly jealous. Not finished but further chapters will have Cat/J-F pairing and Cat/Frank pairing in. Frank's POV mostly. First chapter rubbish but better ones will come! :)
1. Chapter 1

A Fish out of Water

Chapter 1

Set after Cat's Cradle

It was a cold winter's night, I was sat in the drawing room with Pedro and Syd. Cat had gone to her bed chamber claiming she had writing to do and a letter to read. The atmosphere in the room had been tense since Cat left- we were all wondering who the letter was from, Cat hardly _ever_ got letters as most of her friends saw her every day.

'So' I said, breaking the awkward silence. 'What do you think of it?'

'Hmmm... I dunno' replied Syd 'It could be Shepherd?'

'Maybe... but why?' I wondered aloud.

'Askin' for money... or Cat?' Syd's fists clenched as he said the last bit.

'That's possible'

Pedro, who had been silent till now, spoke up 'Why would Shepherd write to Cat? If he wanted to talk to her, he wouldn't waste time writing a letter, he would just kidnap her.'

As much as I hated being wrong, Pedro was right.

The silence returned as we thought more.

Suddenly the door burst open and Cat burst in looking positively elated!

'YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO THAT LETTER WAS FROM!' she practically screamed.

'I agree. No we won't. So tell us please.' I said, hiding my excitement.

'It was J-F! He's moving to London! He's had some nasty business in France and he wanted a change!'

This was a let-down. I didn't like J-F. At. All. He and Cat seemed to get on too well and be too similar. Not that I was jealous. I'm not the jealous type.

'Great. A thief lord is coming to London.'

'Please Frank, don't be like this. What's wrong with J-F?'

'He's a thief Lord and just about everything about him is suspicious.'

'That's a LIE!'

'No, you can't see it because you're sweet on him, I know that.'

'I am not!'

'You are!'

'Not!'

'Are'

We argued like this for several minutes until even we found it funny. I was still worried but didn't show it in case Cat got angry with me and began to suspect that I was jealous.


	2. A Fish Out of Water (chapter 2)

A Fish Out of Water

We sat in the carriage. Cat looked positively ecstatic at the prospect of seeing JF again, she drummed her fingers on the window of the carriage at increasing speed and volume.

I however was less happy. I frowned. JF was a thief lord who helped rebel against the French rich people. What if he spread his treacherous ideas in England? And don't get me started on the time he robbed us blind and put us on trial for not knowing we had to wear a cockade! Don't get me wrong- I'm not... jealous. I've always known I hadn't really got a chance with Cat really, but I don't think I'll accept it until she's with someone else. I just can't imagine a life without Cat or with her married to another.

The drumming stopped.

"Frank?" Cat spoke up.

"Yes Cat?" I replied, forcing a smile.

"Why don't you trust JF?" Oh no. Back to this again.

"Because." I sighed.

"Because WHAT? Give me one good reason why JF is bad."

"He's an arrogant thief lord who is a danger to all of us- especially you."

"He is not a danger to me Frank!"

"Oh and I suppose it wasn't his fault when you were kidnapped by his rival?"

"He then rescued me and helped me escape France."

I didn't have an argument ready for this. Silence resumed. We sat looking out the window. Cat drummed her fingers slower and quieter than before.

"Frank." She said again.

"Yes."

"Please be nice to JF this one day"

I wouldn't want to ruin Cats meeting with JF, so I nodded.

"And Frank?"

"I don't want our friendship to be less because of this, best friend and I love you."

Happiness exploded in my chest! She said she loved me! I know she didn't mean it like that but I am over the moon!

(30 mins later)

The carriage rumbled to a halt. Cat opened the door herself without waiting for Joseph and leapt out. I followed in a much more dignified manner.

"Sorry- I must be embarrassing you in front of people who know you." She muttered to me.

"I don't care, you're way more fun." I chuckled.

"Hey! There's the boat and... LOOK AT JF!"

I didn't recognise JF at first, he'd got taller, more muscular and frankly a lot more attractive. He looked over and came towards us.

"Ahh, Firecracker! You got my letter then!" he said in fluent French, kissing Cat on each cheek whilst a small part of me imagined punching him.

"Yes! I can't believe you're moving to London! It will be so fun!" she gabbled "You have to come back to London now! Where are you staying?"

"I have bought a house near Bow Street."

Cat beamed at him. "I'm staying at Frank's at the minute but you're near to Syd.

"Wonderful, let's proceed to the carriage then."

With that, they walked off arm in arm, leaving me walking at the side. You could almost think I wasn't with them.


	3. Chapter 3

A Fish Out of Water

It was that night when it happened. My family had insisted on hosting a party and meal for JF, (although they had not invited the usual array of rich guests- instead they invited the main members of the Butchers Boys including Syd, Pedro, Rabbie and Bridget).

Cat was now dancing with Nick, who evidently had not taken the time to learn any dances and had Cat holding her sides laughing with his clumsy steps. When the song finished, I breathed in slowly._ I could do this. I could ask Cat to dance. _I began to approach Cat, but just as I drew near JF popped up at her side. I could just make out the words 'danse' (dance) and 'avec moi?' (with me).

I watched from a shadowy corner as they danced the French folk jig they had learnt in Paris. They looked happier than every other person on the dance floor. At the end of the dance, JF pulled Cat into a corner with him. They did not come out for a few minutes, but when they did Cat said something to JF and they separated. I saw her open the back door to go out in the garden. Without hesitation, I follow.

She entered the garden and sat on one of the benches. I could see a tear run down her pretty face.

'Cat.' I said quietly.

She turned round abruptly. 'Oh... Frank.'

'What's wrong Cat?' I asked. She looked like she didn't know whether to tell me. 'You can trust me Cat, I won't tell.'

'JF... he said... he only came to England to be with me... there... there was no trouble in France.'

I can't say I was surprised, but I was damned if I was going to tell her that.

'Isn't that a good thing?'

'It should be, but I really don't know if I want to be more than friends. It's not that I don't want to, I just don't know what I want. It could be him... or Syd... or you... or anyone!'

'Listen Cat, he will understand if you say you aren't ready. If he loves you, he will wait till you are ready. Syd has.' And I add in an undertone 'I have.'

On hearing this, Cat threw her arms around me in a hug. A lot of unspoken words seemed to go into this hug. Cat didn't know her own heart yet, but I would leap at even the smallest chance that it could be me that she wanted.

I looked down at Cat. She looked up at me. Before I knew what I was doing I moved and our lips met, I was kissing her and to my surprise she was kissing back! It was as if nothing else existed but us. The world dissolved around us, I was floating in some paradise world- reality forgotten. Until...

'Ahem.' We broke apart and whirled round like lightning to see Syd standing before us.

Hard to write from a boys POV in this chapter so it's not as good as it could have been


	4. Chapter 4

A Fish Out of Water

**(Mini Cats POV section in italics)**

'_Ahem'_

_It was as though I'd been woken up from a dream. Frank and I broke apart and looked round to see Syd. This was terrible, 'SYD!' I cry 'IT WASN'T WHAT IT...'_

_Syd cut me off and knelt in front of me so he was looking up at me. 'Cat, it's OK. But can I talk to you please... In private.' He muttered, eyeing Frank who was staring at us looking perplexed. _

'_Frank, can you ummm' I said, somewhat awkwardly. Frank seemed to get the gist, he nodded and walked back into the party. I turned back to Syd._

_He sighed, took my small hand in his giant one and led me to a bench. We sat. I took the time to admire the garden (it was only 4 o'clock so I could still see). _

_The smallest garden was dotted with patches of dainty looking flowers. There was a pond with bright orange fish swimming within its depths. It had ornate statues of water symbols and Gods at each corner and on a pedestal in the middle stood a statue of Neptune. The rest of the garden consisted of immaculately cut grass and 1 bench at each side of the garden (so one could move to stay in or out of the sun as it moved throughout the day)._

'_Syd.' I said quietly 'You wanted to talk to me'. _

'_Yes Kitten, that I did.'_

'_Well...?'_

'_Listen Cat, I just want you to know that... that... that whoever you choose... it's OK.'_

_Wow. I had expected a lecture. 'Syd, it honestly wasn't what it seemed. One moment Frank was comforting me about the fact J-F wants me to love him in a more than friends way and I don't know who I love right now and the next he was kissing me...'_

'_Oh dear Kitten, you __**are **__confused aren't you? Let's get you back inside, hey?' he said tenderly, tucking a strand of my unruly hair behind my ear. I smiled as he picked me up and carried me inside. It felt so good to know that he didn't expect me to get all sentimental and lovey- dovey with him._


End file.
